Beach Day
by xshiningneonbellsx
Summary: A normal day at the beach turns into a not so normal day of romance drama and lots of humor:


Lucy woke up and yawned and stretched out her arms and scratched her head and got out of bed. Lucy was wearing her yellow with pink poke-e-dots button up pajama top and long bottoms. Lucy yawned again and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes.

Natsu was sitting in a chair waving at Lucy, "Hey Lucy it's about time you woke up!" he gave her that full toothed smile he usually gives everyone. Lucy totally freaked out when she saw him, "Ah! Natsu when did you get here? Were you watching me while I was sleeping? How long have you been here?" Lucy jumped back in surprise. "What are you talking about Lucy we've only been here for three hours watching you sleep. I wanted to wake you up but Erza said that you needed your beauty sleep or you would be a monster in the morning." Natsu said still sitting in the chair bored while wearing his swim trunks with the orange flames designed on it. "Remember were going to the beach today? Lucy stop being a slow poke and hurry up and get your bathing suit on, we've been waiting for three hours!" Lucy sighed and went to go look in her clothing drawer for her bikini. Then Erza walked out of the bathroom in a towel with dripping wet hair and steam poured out of the room and Erza smiled and stretched and said, "Thanks for letting me use your shower Lucy." Then Lucy looked at her and said, "I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE MY BATH!" "Wow Erza you were right Lucy is a monster if she doesn't get enough sleep." "Shut up Natsu." Lucy scolded Natsu.

Erza held out her arms and yelled, "Requip!" Then a giant yellow light engulfed Erza's body and when the light disappeared Erza's hair was dry also curled at the bottom of it and her towel was gone and she was wearing a black string bikini. "Alright all we have to do is wait for Lucy to change and then we can go." "Wait, where are Gray and Happy?" Lucy asked them. "Hey I'm over here." Gray waved a hand from Lucy's desk while reading her novel and Happy was lying on top of the desk asleep and loudly snoring. "Gray! Stop reading my novel I promised Levy she could read it first!" Lucy yelled at Gray throwing a couple books at him. "Hey! Stop it!" Gray put down the novel and he stood up from the chair, he was wearing long blue swim trunks that were a bit higher than his knees, and he poked Happy, "Wake up Happy we're leaving soon!" Happy jumped in the air and his wings popped out of his back and he flew over to Natsu. Lucy found her bikini and went into the bathroom to go and put it on.

When Lucy opened the door coming out of the bathroom, wearing her neon green bikini, Gray and Natsu were punching each other rolling around on the floor screaming at each other. "Um…Erza, why are those two fighting." Lucy asked Erza a bit confused. Gray looked at Lucy and stopped punching Natsu and his cheeks turned a bit pink at the sight of her, _she looks so…beautiful and amazing,_ Gray thought to himself. Natsu raised an eyebrow and looked at Gray confused, "Gray why's your face is so pink? Be a man and fight me!" Natsu said totally confused like normal. Gray pushed Natsu off of him and he stood up innocently scratching the back of his head and smiled trying to compose himself and make his face stop blushing, "Um…let's get going shall we?"

They were all riding in Erza's car going to the beach and Natsu was in the back seat groaning and almost at the point of barfing from getting transportation sickness, as usual. Gray didn't know why but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Lucy, she looked beautiful. Why was his heart beating so fast? He had never looked at Lucy like this before, was he in love? No he couldn't be, they were partners it wasn't right. But, he was still drawn to her though, he wanted her to love him. She probably didn't think of him that way anyways.

On the other hand, Lucy had always had a crush on Gray. She would never tell him that, because she is afraid that if he doesn't love her back, then it would be awkward to still be a team and fight together. Also, she would be crushed and embarrassed if he rejected her. Her face turned a bit pink thinking about it but decided to keep looking out the window. "Why is everyone so quiet?" Happy asked in confusion, but he didn't get a reply from anyone of course. In about 15 minutes they got to the beach and Natsu jumped out of the car and breathed for air and then stood up straight and smiled another full toothed smile.

"COME ON HAPPY LETS GO AND HAVE FUN IN THE SAND! AND THEN DESTROY ERZA IN BEACH VOLLEYBALL!" Natsu yelled in his determinated voice and ran toward the beach leaving a giant smoke of sand though the air. Happy coughed and flew toward Natsu, "AYE SIR!" Erza, Gray, and Lucy jumped out of the car and Erza grabbed her giant crate of stuff. Then Lucy and Gray had the WTF face on and Lucy asked Erza, "Erza is it really necessary to bring all that stuff with you?" "Of course now let's go!" Erza said walking toward the beach lugging her giant crate of things.

_Now's your chance to ask Lucy if she wants to hang out alone, go for it! _Gray thought to himself. "Hey Lucy, do you want to go and walk across the beach?" Gray asked Lucy confidently. Lucy's eyes widened in a bit of shock and thought, _Wait, is Gray asking me out? Or is it just a friendly walk across the beach. I don't know but I'm so happy! I'm going to say ye-_. Then Natsu interrupted her train of thought and yelled to her, "LUCY COME AND BE ON MY TEAM WE WILL CRUSH ERZA AND GRAY!" Before Lucy could answer Natsu ran up to her and started to drag her by her wrist. "Come on Lucy have some fun!" Happy said in his weird little voice, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I'M FUN!" Lucy yelled at Happy angrily. This made Gray smile, it was always funny whenever Lucy was judge-i-mental. But, he was smiling because he suddenly now thought it was cute. He then realized something, _was Natsu trying to get close to Lucy?_ Gray thought in his mind. No, he won't let that happen…he's going to make Lucy his girlfriend by the end of the day, no matter what!

Erza and Gray took their spots on the other side of the volleyball net and Lucy and Natsu stood on their side. "I'm going to defeat you Erza!" Natsu screamed with determination. "Yeah right, in your dreams fire breath. We're going to win." Gray said about the serve the volleyball. "Hey don't go calling me fire breath dammit!" Natsu yelled and Gray hit the ball while Natsu was distracted and they got a point. Natsu starred at the ball on the ground with those crazy wide eyes full of confusion. "First point goes to Erza and Gray." Happy said in a too normal voice, he was also suddenly wearing a referee hat and shirt and blew a whistle. "Wait, where did that referee shirt and hat come from?" Lucy said confused on what was happening and Natsu yelled to Happy, "Happy you traitor!" Gray hit the ball again while Natsu was distracted once again and it hit the ground and Happy blew the whistle again, and Erza and Gray got another point.

About an hour later the game was still going on and the score was 24-24. The next point wins, everyone was breathing hard and sweating because they all took this game too seriously. It was Natsu's serve, Gray hadn't ever hit the ball hard toward Lucy, and he only hit it softly toward her but when he hit it toward Natsu it was as hard as hell. _I think Gray's go the hots for Lucy… _Natsu thought smirking, he threw the ball up into the air and hit it toward Gray to see what he would do.

While the ball was coming toward Gray he thought, _I'm going to have to hit the ball toward Lucy or Erza, Natsu, and maybe even LUCY will get suspicious about me…unless they already are. _Gray jumped up in the air and hit the ball, but he hit the volleyball harder than he thought he did. It went hurdling towards Lucy, she would never be able to hit the ball by how fast it was going with her weak arms. They would be bruised, or worse, broken. Gray hoped that she wouldn't choose to hit it. He starred at the volley ball go hurtling toward Lucy at top speed. _Please, please do NOT hit it Lucy! _Gray screamed in his mind.

But, she did.

Once the volleyball made contact with her wrists there was a cracking sound that seemed to echo on forever. Her foot slipped on the sand and she went falling toward the ground head first. Lucy closed her eyes and embraced herself for contact with the ground, and she hit something. But, it didn't feel like the ground… Lucy opened her eyes and look down and Gray was under her.

Her eyes widened in shock of what he did.

Gray was flinching as he sat up with Lucy sitting in his lap. Her cheeks were pink and so were his when he saw her comforting face. _He…hurt himself to save me from falling… _Lucy thought and looked at Gray with warm, bright, loving, and compassionate brown eyes. Then Lucy stood up and helped Gray up flinching because of her wrists and said in a quiet but kind voice, "T-thank you Gray…" Lucy was still shocked, and Gray smiled and patted her head and replied, "No problem Lucy…it was my fault anyways." He was still smiling at her and he moved his hand from her head and walked back to the other side of the volleyball net. Natsu was dancing around doing his victory dance, "THANKS TO GRAY WE WON! I DEFEATED ERZA! HAHA! TAKE THAT GRAY YOU FILTHY BASTARD!" he laughed mockingly at Erza and Gray. Happy then blew his whistle and waved a flag in the air, "Disqualified for gloating! Erza and Gray win." Natsu sighed and fell down in an emotional depression, "No fair I'm the strongest here!" Gray looked at Lucy, "So do you want to go on that walk now?" Lucy's face turned pinker and she nodded and said, "Yeah, come on let's go. Erza, do you want to come along with us?" Lucy asked Erza while walking up to Gray. "Of course let's go." Erza said following but Gray let out a long sigh and pouted in his mind, _but I wanted us to be alone. _Gray was giving off a dark aura and walking in front of them groaning. "Um, is Gray ok?" Lucy asked and Erza shrugged, "Gray! Gray!" Lucy called to him and he got snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh sorry I was just thinking." Gray slowed down and walked with Erza and Lucy.

About an hour or so later Gray, Lucy, and Erza came to a cliff-side and there were some people up there, and then they heard a girl's scream. It pierced their ears like any blood hurtling scream would have.

Lucy started running toward the cliff-side at full speed, faster than she ever had ran before, "Come on we have to go and help that girl!" Lucy was already half-way there and Erza screamed to her, "Lucy you don't have your keys with you! You're powerless!" But, Lucy didn't hear Erza and was almost more than halfway up the cliff-side. "Erza, go and get Natsu to help, I'll go run after Lucy!" Gray said sprinting off, Lucy seemed much faster than he was at the moment, maybe he wasn't running as fast because it was so hot today. Erza went sprinting off into the other direction to go and find Natsu.

Meanwhile, Lucy was at the top of the cliff-side and these two drunken men were holding this middle-aged woman by the hair and they punched her and yelled wobbling around, "Come on baby, come with us we'll show you a fun time." And they breathed on her face and she coughed and yelled, "No! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Lucy walked up to them and stood up straight, "Let her go…she did nothing to you. Or I will make you!" Lucy cracked her knuckles and held out a fist. She ran at them and she punched him in the head making him let go of the woman that had bloody cuts on her hands and blood running down her head and she passed out once she hit the hard rocky ground. The man rubbed the side of his face where Lucy punched him and he spit at her and took a step toward her, "Come on Dave, if we can't have fun with that girl. Maybe we can have some fun with her instead." They both smirked and walked toward her letting out a hiccup. When Gray got to the top of the cliff his heart skipped a beat out of fear. One of the men were holding Lucy by the hair and dragged her across the rocks making the side of her face, arm, stomach, and leg get bloody cuts.

The man pulled her hair up so they were face to face and he asked in a gruesome voice, "Ready to have some fun girly?" the man threw her back down and that's when Gray lost it. "You put her down right now or I swear I will come over there and send you to hell!" Gray screamed at him, "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it." Gray took a step toward him with dark eyes full of revenge.

He picked Lucy up once again and held her over the cliff by her hair and that made Lucy scream loudly piercing Gray's ears just making him angrier, "Take one more step closer and she will be dropped…" the man said threatening Gray. Then Gray ran at him with his hand about to create his Ice Lance and yelled, "PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD!" "Alright if that is what you want." The man replied and he let go of Lucy and she went hurtling toward the water below and he grinned at she fell.

Lucy was screaming all the way down, because surly she was going to be in a lot of pain when she hit the water because most of her skin was beaten badly. Lucy closed her eyes because she didn't want to watch, she only heard the sound of the wind hitting against her body. But, then she heard a scream and she opened her eyes and it was Gray jumping off the side of the cliff!

Lucy's eyes widened in shock of what he was doing and tears started to fall down her face. Also, they flew in the air around her but more and more tears just escaped her face.

"Lucy!" Gray screamed holding out his hand trying to grab Lucy. _Please, reach for my hand Lucy! Take it and don't let go! _Gray screamed in his mind. Like she read his mind Lucy outstretched her arm toward him and took his hand. Once Gray grabbed her hand he pulled her into him and turned them around so he would hit the water first and he held her close to him embracing her so she wouldn't feel pain once they hit the water.

Then they hit the water below.

Gray's back made a loud smacking sound once they hit the water, his back hurt so badly but he had to swim back to the surface or they would drown. He held Lucy in one of his arms and used his other arm to swim upwards toward the surface. Bubbles where coming from Lucy's mouth so she was still breathing, but her eyes were closed so most likely she was un-conscious. Gray reached the surface and let out the air he was holding in and gulped in another mouth full of air and went swimming toward shore. Some of the water around them was red because of Lucy's wounds and cuts. But, Gray ignored it and swam to shore and laid Lucy down on the sand once they had gotten there.

How was he going to check if she's breathing, it didn't look like her stomach was moving. But, he didn't want to do mouth-to-mouth precipitation to her, he would have to if she wasn't breathing. His face turned bright red thinking about it. Gray put his head on Lucy's chest to check if she was breathing, and his face turned redder but he ignored it, and he heard Lucy's heart beat in his ears and let out a sigh of relief.

Lucy started to open her eyes and she looked at Gray's head on her chest and saw his face was red and her face turned red also and she sat up making Gray's head fall to the ground and she stood up with her hands in fists and asked angrily, "Gray what were you doing you pervert?" Gray stood up and held his hands up innocently, "I'm not a pervert! I was just checking your heartbeat to see if you were breathing. I was afraid that you weren't." he then looked out at the water's horizon. Lucy walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him and smiled, "Thank you for helping me, you could have died when you did that." Gray looked at Lucy, she had tears in her eyes still, and he smiled back and replied, "No problem I would do anything to save you."

Gray didn't expect it and Lucy kissed him quickly and smiled at him, "You know that I um, love you Gray." Lucy looked down with bright pink cheeks and Gray chuckled and smiled, "I love you too Lucy." Then Gray kissed Lucy and hugged her making sure not to hurt her because of her cuts and wounds.

Meanwhile, Erza, Happy, and Natsu were running toward the cliff-side when they suddenly stopped and saw Gray and Lucy. Happy and Natsu exchanged smirks and Natsu was about to shout something but Erza punched him down before he could, "Don't you say anything to them or I will kill you." Natsu rubbed the giant bump on his head and yelled to Erza, "I was just going to beat the shit out of those bastards that hurt Lucy!"

Gray and Lucy heard Natsu and stopped kissing and Gray let go of Lucy and took a step away from her with his hands behind his back and whistling. Lucy's face red and she had her hands behind her back also. "Too late you guys we saw you." Erza said to them. "Now let's go and beat those guy's asses! Come on Happy let's go!" Natsu started running leaving a puff of sand behind him again and Happy flew by his side and yelled, "Aye Sir!"

Gray looked at Lucy's hand and he took it and started walking toward Erza and Lucy followed behind him. "So you two are a couple now, eh?" Erza asked with a smile on her face and her arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." They both said at the same time and smiled. "Anyway let's go back to the car, its sunset and we have to leave the beach. We'll wait for Natsu and Happy there. We also need to patch up your wounds Lucy." Erza said turning around walking back in the direction of the car. Lucy let out a loud yawn, it's been a long day. But, she was happy she came to this beach day. She finally found out that Gray loved her back. And now she's won the heart of the boy she loves.

But does another boy have feelings for her?


End file.
